Rocketmin Appears!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Rocketmin Appears! |Japanese (Katakana) = ロケットミン登場！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Rokettomin tōjō! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 035 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 035 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 035 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = December 24, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Legend Of The Promin! |Next = Advance! Wanda Search-Ken }} is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on December 24, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker starts to unleash a bright light which directs Yuto to the Tokyo Science Museum. This could mean that Yuto, his Promins, his friends, Yui and Wanda all have to go there. Later, a robot mascot named Ginga Hoshaburo appears to attack Yuto until someone powerful is awakened... Plot At the docks when night has fallen, the Bug Bites had a discussion with their master Don Bugdez. Don Bugdez explains them about the Kamiwaza Power-Shooters by ancient paintings and artifacts and then how the Wonder-Star was put into ice. The Bug Bites were terrified so Don Bugdez decided to strike them with lightning. Terara, Megaga and Gigaga all promise to do something. Don Bugdez agrees and then he disappeared, leaving the Bug Bites with a sigh. Outside Hobby Kamiya the next day, Wanda tells Yuto, his friends and Yui to do something special and they agreed. Turbomin, Micmin, Gakkimin, Tonkmin, Banemin and Gauzemin were excited about something special. Yuto looks at his Kamiwaza Shaker, which is about to light up, while Yui looks at Banemin, Turbomin and Gauzemin. Mirai was thinking about doing a selfie with her friends. Hiruto Kamiya and his wife Yuuka Kamiya suggest that Yuto, his friends, Yui and Wanda should go on a trip. Feeling mad, Wanda though that this was a ridiculous idea. He explains about the Wonder-Star when it was frozen since he left there for Earth in order to become Yuto's Kamiwaza teammate. Wanda then explains about Fact-Promins. Nicole thinks that this like the time when the people of France gave the Statue of Liberty to the people of the United States. Souma and Shuu finds that what Nicole says is true. Wanda then made some statements using Micmin. Yuto, his friends and Yui all agree. Yuto moves his Kamiwaza Shaker around for directions to a place where he can awaken the first Fact-Promin. He, his Promins, his friends, Yui and Wanda all set off to go to the place where the Fact-Promin can be awakened. On the rooftop, Masato and Mighty were watching. Masato was jealous when he saw a bright light on Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker. This could mean that Yuto will have a Fact-Promin awakened and not Masato. In order for him and Mighty to follow Yuto, Masato summons Jetmin. Meanwhile, Yuto, his Promins, his friends, Yui and Wanda were following directions to the place, where Yuto has to awaken the Fact-Promin, while the Bug Bites spy on them. Halfway there, Shuu wanted Wanda to have some chicken karage bites but Wanda was still thinking about the Fact-Promins. Then, the light on Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker began to glow brigther. This could mean that the place, where Yuto has to awaken the Fact-Promin, is nearby. Turbomin, who's riding on Banemin, knew what that place is. It was the Tokyo Science Museum. Later, Yuto looked on a poster at the entrance. Yui has found out that the Tokyo Science Museum has a robot mascot named Ginga Hoshaburo. Wanda thinks that seeing Ginga Hoshaburo will distract Yuto from awakening the Fact-Promin. Inside the Tokyo Science Museum, Yuto, his Promins, his friends and Yui have a look around while Wanda feels sad, thinking that Yuto's not focusing on awakening the Fact-Promin. Yui asked the lady to do something to cheer Wanda up. Behind the rockets, whilst spying on Wanda, the Bug Bites remembered what Don Bugdez has said to them. Terara casted out a handful fo her Wazawai Program which landed on a spanner close to Ginga Hoshaburo. The spanner, as well as some other tools, began to move and started maintenance on Ginga Hoshaburo, causing him to become brainwashed. Later, Yuto, his friends, Yui and Wanda were watching the stars as they make starry pictures including a triangle. Wanda was telling Yuto about awakening the Fact-Promin when suddenly, the stars disappear and Ginga Hoshaburo crashed in through a wall. Ginga Hoshaburo introduced himself and then started attacking. After some of the visitors ran away, Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at Ginga Hoshaburo's shoulder. Bug-Mentemin was revealed. Souma and Shuu ran away when Ginga Hoshaburo tried to crush them. As more visitors run away, the Bug Bites was pleased about how Bug-Mentemin was doing. Outside, Yuto, his Promins, his friends, Yui and Wanda all run away from Ginga Hosaburo who was still chasing them. Yuto looked at his Promins and got Tonkmin, Gakkamin and Turbomin to battle Ginga Hoshaburo. However, Ginga Hoshaburo unleased laser-beams which knocked out Turbomin, Tonkmin and Gakkamin in the process. Then, Ginga Hoshaburo punched Tonkmin into the air and tried to attack Turbomin. Noticing what Wanda had explained, Yuto took out his Kamiwaza Shaker ready to awaken the Fact-Promin. Wanda got Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker to unleash a bright light for Yuto. Turbomin tripped and fell. As Ginga Hoshaburo was about to finish off Turbomin with his laser beams, Yuto finally awakens the first Fact-Promin: Rocketmin. Yuto's friends and Yui were pleased to see a Fact-Promin for the first time. The Bug Bites were worried. Yuto tells Rocketmin to fight Ginga Hoshaburo. Suddenly, Masato, Mighty and Jetmin appear. Masato tried to capture Rocketmin but failed. Wanda told Masato that Fact-Promin cannot get captured throughout the Kamiwaza Power-Shot nor summoned throughout the Kamiwaza Power-Shot on its own. Masato understands. Then, Ginga Hoshaburo attacked Masato, Mighty and Jetmin with his laser beams, causing them to flee. Ginga Hoshaburo unleashed a rocket-punch attack but Rocketmin avoided it and kicked Ginga Hoshaburo by the head, causing him and Bug-Mentemin to fly back inside the Tokyo Science Museum. Yuto and Wanda ran back inside where they only see Ginga Hoshaburo. Then, Wanda spotted Bug-Mentemin who just came off Ginga Hoshaburo's shoulder. Bug-Mentemin then caused the gravity to increase and the grounds of the Tokyo Science Museum to shake. That made Wanda and Yuto fall down onto the floor. Yui followed Turbomin to see Rocketmin. Yui and Turbomin asked Rocketmin to stop Bug-Mentemin in order to save Yuto and Wanda. Rocketmin agrees, walks inside the Tokyo Science Museum and confronts Bug-Mentemin in one punch. The grounds of the Tokyo Science Museum have stopped shaking and the gravity returned to normal. Yuto and Wanda get up and notice Bug-Mentemin to fell onto the floor. Then, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Mentemin. The Tokyo Science Museum was saved and Yuto thanked Rocketmin for the help. Yuto was about to sent Rocketmin into his Kamiwaza Power-Shot but Rocketmin returned to Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker instead. Wanda demonstrates that Fact-Promins can only be summoned throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker. Yuto smiled when Rocketmin was registered onto his Kamiwaza Shaker. Then, Yuto turned to look at Masato, who was furious, and Mighty. Mighty told Masato to find a way to awaken a Fact-Promin for himself. The Bug-Bites were not pleased that Bug-Mentemin was a Bugmin no more since Yuto captured and debugged him. Back inside Hobby Kamiya when night has fallen, all of Yuto's friends, Wanda and Yui were having a cup of orange juice each to celebrate Yuto's awakening of Rocketmin. Shuu explained that there are 6 Fact-Promins with one belonging to each attribute. Yuto looks at his Kamiwaza Shaker. Then, Yuuka Kamiya appeared and has brought Yuto, his friends, Yui and Wanda a delicious yule log to share. Everyone was pleased but then, Yuto released what Mighty has said. Outside as the snow falls, Masato walked up to Kirakira Hospital for another visit. Trivia In the episode * Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker lights up. This could mean that Yuto will be ready to awaken a Fact-Promin. * Yuto and his friends arrive at the Tokyo Science Museum. * Yuto, his friends, his Promins, Yui and Wanda were attacked by Ginga Hoshaburo. * Yuto awakens the first of the Fact-Promins: Rocketmin. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Mentemin. Background * It is revealed in this episode that a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter cannot capture a Fact-Promin with their Kamiwaza Power-Shot. * This is a Christmas-themed episode due to the Christmas decorations seen in the background, the snowy weather at the end and a scene when Yuuka Kamiya brought her children, Yuto's friends and Wanda a yule log. * This episode aired on Christmas Eve 2016. * Christmas at Kirakira First Street concluded in this episode. * This is the first episode when a Fact-Promin is awakened. In this episode, Yuto awakens Rocketmin. * This is the last episode to air in 2016. This is due to the New Year 2017 special broadcast on TBS in the following week. (December 31, 2016) English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Mirai * Shuu * Nicole * Souma * Masato * Mighty * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Don Bugdez * Yuuka Kamiya * Hiruto Kamiya * Ginga Hoshaburo Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Tonkmin * Turbomin * Gauzemin * Gakkimin * Tonkmin * Micmin * Banemin * Jetmin * Mentemin (Bug-Mentemin, debugged) Bugmins debugged * Mentemin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Gauzemin * Gakkimin * Tonkmin * Micmin * Banemin * Jetmin (Masato) Fact-Promins Awakened * Rocketmin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 36: Advance! Wanda Search-Ken Although, the preview wasn't displayed on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season's TBS anime website. Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes